Four Years
by TheAugustPair
Summary: Pairing : NCT Markmin ( Mark a.k.a Minhyung X Jaemin) Setelah 4 tahun berpisah Mark bertemu Jaemin di pesawat.


Judul : Four Years

Pairing : NCT Markmin ( Mark a.k.a Minhyung X Jaemin)

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Fluff, slight!Angst

Rating : T

Deskripsi : Setelah 4 tahun berpisah Mark bertemu Jaemin di pesawat.

Author Note : Mark & Jaemin Seumuran. Alur cepat, typo bertebaran. Semua referensi tempat didapat dari novel karya Andrei A.

* * *

Seorang remaja berlari-lari di sepanjang depature hall di bandara Incheon. 'Mudah-mudahan tidak terlambat' pikirnya. Melihat sekilas jam yang tertera di layar handpone yang di pegangnya, dia mendesah pelan sambil mengurangi kecepatan langkahnya. Selesai melakukan check in di counter B, dia kemudian berjalan ke custom bandara untuk declare. Dia menelan ludah saat menemukan antrian mengular panjang, ya tuhan dia hanya punya waktu 30 menit dan masih ada dua lagi prosedur sebelum boarding. Dia hanya berharap di tempat security check dan immigration desk tidak akan seperti ini. Benar saja, meskipun tidak benar-benar lengang, antrian di kedua tempat tersebut tidak separah yang sebelumya.

Dia sampai ke dalam pesawat saat penumpang lain sudah mulai duduk di kursi masing-masing. Hanya beberapa masih terlihat berjalan di lorong. Menemukan tempat duduknya dia langsung membuka kopartemen penyimpanan barang dan menaruh ransel yang dibawanya di sana.

"Minhyung..." ujar penumpang yang duduk di sebelahnya pelan, wajahnya memancarkan keterkejutan.

Minhyung. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak mendengar nama itu, setelah kepindahannya 4 tahun lalu ke Kanada sampai lima bulan yang lalu saat dia kembali lagi ke korea semua orang memanggilnya Mark. Makin terkejut ia saat melihat siapa yang menyebutkan nama itu, dia hafal wajah itu. wajah yang rupawan, apalagi jika senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Dia Jaemin –Na Jaemin teman masa kecilnya, teman yang dia tinggalkan tanpa penjelasan dan tanpa kabar.

Seolah mengatakan seuatu yang seharusnya tidak dia katakan, Jaemin menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan memalingkan muka.

Melihat wajah Jaemin mengigatkan Mark ke 4 tahun lalu. Saat Jaemin menciumnya di halte bis depan kompleks apartemen mereka di sore hari di musim semi. " _aku menyukaimu, apa kamu mau jadi pacarku?"_ tanya Jaemin setelahnya. Mark yang saat itu masih berumur 14 tahun hanya diam, tidak merespon tidak bergerak, dia hanya mematung. " _Aku... aku menunggu jawabanmu besok"_ Jaemin berlari masuk ke apartemennya.

Jawaban itu tidak pernah Mark berikan, karena malam itu dia, _dongsaeng_ dan _eomma_ nya pergi meninggalkan Korea. Seminggu setelahnya hanya _eomma_ nya yang kembali ke korea untuk mengurus beberapa dokumen yang diperlukan.

Pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya menyadarkan dari lamunannya.

 _ **From:**_ _ **Baby Jisungie**_

 _ **Hyung~~~~ ingin ikut :((**_

Mark tersenyum melihat pesan yang diberikan jisung adiknya, menoleh –dia melihat Jaemin melirik ke arahnya. "Sms dari jisung, ingatkan? Adikku?" entah kenapa ia tidak ingin membuat remaja di sebelahnya salah paham.

Jaemin hanya menatapnya datar.

Perasaan Mark mulai tidak karuan saat pramugari mulai memperagakan prosedur keselamatan. sejak dahulu kendaraan yang Mark paling tidak sukai adalah pesawat. Seperti sekarang, jantungnya mulai berdebar, keringat dingin keluar, dan kakinya terus bergerak. Ia berusaha meletakan tangannya di paha untuk menghentikan gerakan kakinya namun percuma. Enam jam penerbangan kali ini akan terasa sangat lama.

Takeoff adalah hal yang paling buruk, dari getaran pesawat, sampai tekanan yang dia rasakan saat pesawat lepas landas. Dia terus mengerang pelan sampai mendengar suara dengusan dari sebelahnya.

"Maaf... aku... " Mark terbata.

"Iya aku tau"potong Jaemin, tangannya bergerak mendekati lengan Mark tapi ragu "Kamu tidak masalah kalau di pegang oleh gay sepertiku?"

"Aku... aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan..." kalimat Mark kembali terpotong oleh tangan Jaemin yang menyusuri tangannya kemudian mengaitkan jari-jari mereka.

Tapi bukannya membuat dirinya tenang seperti dulu, tapi hal itu malah membuat jantungnya semakin berdetak kencang. Oleh alasan yang berbeda.

Mark melirik ke sisi kanannya, mencuri pandang teman masa kecilnya yang kini sudah beranjak dewasa seperti dirinya. Profil sisi wajahnya masih seperti dulu, masih indah dengan hidung mancung bibir tipis dan mata yang besar dihiasi bulu mata yang lentik. Dia tampan sekaligus cantik, dia indah.

Mark kaget sekaligus malu saat Jaemin yang dipandanginya itu menoleh dan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku minta maaf" kata Mark secepat kilat.

Jaemin langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya, tersenyum sinis "Minta maaf untuk apa?"

"Untuk... semuanya"jawab Mark ragu.

Jaemin menatap mata Mark, bibirnya terbuka, ekspresinya seperti mau marah. Namun dia menutup bibirnya lagi, dan menghela nafas. Keduanya tidak bicara apapun lagi, terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran dan perasaan masing-masing.

* * *

Pesawat mendarat di bandara suvarnabhumi bangkok tepat waktu. Setelah melalui pemeriksaan imigrasi, keduanya menunggu di depan belt pengambilan bagasi. Masih tidak saling bicara mereka berjalan melewati pintu keluar bersamaan, tenang seolah tidak ingin saling meninggalkan satu sama lain. Di kerumunan penjemput keduanya melihat satu kertas karton besar bertuliskan **Welcome** **재현** **,** **태영** **,** **마크** **,** **재민** (Jaehyun, Taeyong, Mark, Jaemin) dengan tulisan hangul yang acak-acakan. Mereka berdua saling melemparkan pandangan, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Saya Mark"

"Saya Jaemin"

Ujar keduanya hampir bersamaan. Pria yang memegang karton tersebut tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi-gigi putih yang berjajar " Sawadeekap, selamat datang pemenang Korean Writing Contest 2016 saya Ten yang akan memandu saat berada di sini. Karena semuanya sudah berkumpul mari saya antarkan ke hotel tempat anda sekalian menginap" Ten memandu mereka dari depan.

"Hai!" sapa pria berambut silver sambil mendorong maju troleynya "Aku Taeyong, ini Jaehyun"

Pria bernama Jaehyun itu tersenyum memperlihatkan lesung pipi yang ia miliki "Kalian kategori apa?" Tanyanya dengan antusias.

"Aku naskah drama" Jawab Jaemin.

"Novel" Jawab Mark.

Jaehyun mengangguk " Aku Proposal penelitian, kalau Taeyongi Essay"

Pembicaraan mereka berhenti saat Ten pemandu mereka mengisyaratkan untuk menaiki mini bus yang akan mengantar mereka ke Hotel.

Decak kagum terdengar saat mereka sampai di Hotel Dusit Thani yang terletak di Rama IV Road, jalur utama yang menjadi urat nadi kota Bangkok. Hotel megah dengan bentuk bersusun menyerupai kuil yang didalamnya penuh ornamen berwarna emas. Di lobi hotel Ten memberikan pengarahan sedikit mengenai jadwal kegiatan besok yang sudah disiapkan. Jadwalnya sendiri lebih longgar dari yang di perkirakan Mark, hanya Ayutthaya- thonburi-loy kratong festival. Yang sedikit mengganggu bagi Mark juga Jaemin adalah pengaturan kamar. Ten memberitahu mereka saat itu paketnya hanya 2 kamar dengan _double bed,_ dengan Jaehyun dan Taeyong yang memilih sekamar –tinggalah Mark dan Jaemin terpaksa di kamar yang satunya.

Malam itu lewat tengah malam Mark sudah berbaring di tempat tidur berusaha terlelap tapi tak bisa. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya, memidahkan pandangannnya dari langit-langit hotel ke jendela besar yang terletak di sebelah tempat tidur Jaemin yang saat itu tidur terlentang. Dengan tirai yang tidak tertutup, ia melihat bintang-bintang malam dan bulan yang menyinari mantan sahabatnya itu.

Pengecut, sama seperti Appa. Hardiknya pada dirinya sendiri. Dulu dia penuh ketakutan dan kehawatiran sehingga berlari dan bersembunyi ia jadikan pilihan. Dan selama empat tahun itu ia hidup dengan perasaan yang mengganggunya perasaan kehilangan yang teramat sangat, meski berusaha sisihkan di sudut hatinya namun perasaan itu tidak pernah hilang begitu saja. Dan kali ini dia kembali melihat wajah itu, ingin sekali dia memperbaiki semuanya. Dengan langkah-langkah kecil, dia berharap di akhir perjalanan ini mereka bisa berteman lagi.

" _I miss you_ Jaemina" tutur Mark lirih sambil memejamkan mata berusaha tidur, tidak melihat Jaemin yang saat itu menoleh ke arahnya.

* * *

Mark sebenarnya masih mengantuk saat Ten membawa mereka ke bekas istana Raja Ramathibodi. Tiga jam tidak cukup baginya menghilangkan lelah perjalanan seoul-bangkok, tapi mau bagaimana lagi tidak mungkin dia habiskan waktu hanya tidur-tiduran di kamar hotel. Rugi.

Penjelasan si pemandu wisata Ten makin membuatnya mengantuk, entah sudah berapa kali dia menguap. "Aku tau kamu tidak suka kopi tapi tidak sopan menguap terus seperti itu" tegur Jaemin yang berjalan di sebelahnya sambil menyerahkan Americano miliknya.

Minhyung mengangguk dan menerimanya, tapi mengerutkan kening saat merasakan rasa pahit yang melewati kerongkongannya. Jaemin yang melihat itu, menahan senyum.

'Manis' pikir Mark 'kalau saja bisa melihat senyuman itu setiap saat'. Seketika Mark teringat kalimat yang dikatakan Jaemin pagi tadi.

' _Aku kesini untuk berlibur jadi aku harap kita bisa bersikap biasa-biasa saja"_

Dia mendesah lesu ' _Apa tidak apa-apa kalau berpura-pura tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa_ ' pikirnya

Setelah makan siang mereka menelusuri sungai chao phraya menaiki sampan tradisional yang dilengkapi mesin boat, sering disebut _river taxi_. Ten duduk di paling depan menjelaskan apa yang ada di sisi kiri dan kanan, Jaehyun dan taeyong yang duduk dihadapannya sesekali memberikan candaan pada Ten yang terkadang terlalu serius itu. sedangkan Jaemin dan Mark duduk di jajaran ketiga menikmati pemandangan tanpa berkata apapun.

Saat melewati Thon buri, mereka di hadapkan dengan pemandangan deretan rumah-rumah kayu bertingkat yang di bangun di atas air.

"Dulu kamu ingin rumah seperti itu kan? Yang di atas air seperti itu?" tanya Mark. dia baru menyadari dia kelepasan saat Jaemin memandangnya tanpa berkata sepatah katapun. Mark memalingkan wajahnya menghindari pandangan Jaemin " _sorry_ , aku tidak akan bicara apa-apa lagi"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku cuma kaget saja. Kan tidak seru kalau kita diam-diaman selama perjalanan"tutur Jaemin sambil memandangi puncak stupa wat arun _The Temple of Dawn_ yang dari kejauhan terlihat menjulang tinggi.

Mark suka kata 'kita' yang keluar dari bibir Jaemin. Kita berarti satu, bukan dua seperti Kamu dan Aku.

* * *

Mata berbinar dan senyum tak henti menghiasi bibir Jaemin menelusuri Jalan menuju tempat festival Loy Krathong. Mark tahu, sejak dahulu Jaemin menyukai festival, apalagi jinju Latern Festival. Setidaknya yang satu ini memang mirip dengan festival yang sering diadakan setiap tahun di sungai namgang di korea itu.

Bedanya festival ini menggunakan biduk-biduk miniatur terbuat dari daun pisang yang dibentuk menyerupai bunga teratai, di dalamnya di taburi bunga dan di pasangi lilin yang menyala. Tidak hanya Jaemin, tapi Mark, Jaehyun, Taeyong bahkan Ten sendiri yang berasal dari thailand memandang terpesona lautan cahaya di kanal dan sungai itu.

"Ini adalah ritual untuk keberuntungan" Ten memberikan penjelasan sambil membagikan biduk-biduk kecil itu " kalian bisa mencobanya juga" mempersilahkan mereka untuk turun ke pinggir sungai dan melayarkannya.

"Ayo cepat" Ajak Jaemin yang sudah antusias sejak tadi langsung mengamit lengan Mark –berjalan cepat menuju pinggir sungai. Berjongkok ia meletakan biduknya dengan hati-hati kemudian memandangi dengan takjub saat biduk itu mulai berlayar. " Wahhhh, kalau setiap hari ada festival seperti ini pasti menyenangkan"

Tersadar dari keterkejutanya karena digandeng Jaemin, Mark ikut berjongkok melayarkan biduk miliknya "Kalau dilakukan setiap hari malah jadi sebuah kebiasaan, monoton dan perasaan senang itu lama-lama akan berkurang, hilang dan berubah jadi bosan"

Jaemin tersenyum masam "Apa itu alasan kamu memutuskan persahabatan kita?" tanyanya. Namun sebelum Mark menjawab, Jaemin sudah meninggalkannya berjalan menuju Ten yang sedang berbincang dengan Taeyong dan Jaehyun.

Saat mereka sudah kembali ke hotel Mark mantap berjanji pada dirinya malam ini, dia akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Jaemin. Dia yakin itu adalah langkah awal memperbaiki hubungan mereka, sudah tidak bisa di tawar lagi, tidak ada jalan lain lagi.

Waktu Mark keluar dari kamar mandi, Jaemin yang lebih dulu mandi sudah berada dibalik selimut memunggunginya. Dari betapa kakunya punggung Jaemin, Mark tau kalau laki-laki di balik selimut itu belum tidur dan hanya berusaha menghindarinya. "Aku tau kamu belum tidur, Apa bisa kalau kita bicara?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Jaemin, tidak ada gerakan.

Mark duduk di atas tempat tidurnya "Tidak apa-apa kalau kamu tidak mau menjawab. Aku hanya berharap mau mendengarkan penjelasanku." Jaemin masih diam tidak bereaksi.

Mark kembali melanjutkan "Bukan, bukan karena monoton apalagi bosan dengan persahabatan kita." Menjawab pertanyaan Jaemin sebelumnya "Semua ini teradi karena aku pengecut, aku egois. Malam itu, empat tahun lalu, aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau eomma akan mengajakku dan jisung pergi, mencari kehidupan baru jauh dari bayang-bayang appa yang sering menyakiti kami. Sampai di kanada aku ingin menghubungimu lewat e-mail. Tapi setiap aku mulai menulis –aku bingung harus mulai dari mana. Akupun masih tidak tahu harus menjawab apa atas pertanyaanmu di halte waktu itu. aku tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku padamu, yang aku tahu saat itu kamu adalah sahabat terbaikku yang selalu ada di sisiku"

Mark menghela nafas pikirannya melayang di emat tahun lalu, meresapi semua perasaan yang dia rasakan saat itu "Jika aku mengiyakan pada saat itu, aku tidak tahu kapan aku bisa kembali ke korea menemuimu dan bagaimana _jika Long distance relationship_ tidak berjalan baik dan membuat kita berpisah apa setelah itu kita bisa berteman seperti biasa lagi? Aku saat itu bahkan tidak yakin atas perasaanku sendiri. Tapi jika aku menolak, apa kita bisa berteman lagi?. Kebimbanganku membuat aku terus mengulur waktu untuk menghubungimu. Dan malah membuat semuanya berantakan seperti sekarang. Aku sudah bilang kan kalau aku pengecut"

Entah sejak kapan Jaemin duduk memeluk lutut, tertunduk dengan mata berkaca-kaca "iya kamu memang pengecut" suara Jaemin bergetar "kamu tahu? Empat tahun... empat tahun aku pikir kamu marah padaku... jijik karena aku menciummu...menyatakan cinta padamu... benci karena aku... gay" kalimatnya terbata-bata karena emosi yang tak terbendung namun sulit diungkapkan,airmata Jaemin meluncur deras di pipinya.

Mark terhenyak dengan pengakuan Jaemin, tak pernah terlintas dipikirannya hal-hal seperti itu. Memang ketakutan dan kecemasan berlebihannya membutakan matanya. Dipeluknya Jaemin saat itu juga, dan ribuan kata maaf meluncur dari bibirnya.

 _i'm sorry i was so hard back then_

 _I'm sorry i was so young back then_

 _I'm sorry i might have run away fom you but_

 _Your voice that first whispered love to me_

 _I can't erase any of it –how about you?_

 _TVXQ – How Are You_

* * *

"Errgghhhh" erangan Jaemin membangunkan Mark pagi itu "kepalaku sakit" ujarnya sambil mengusap-usap keningnya.

"Dan tanganku mati rasa" sambung Mark.

Muka jaemin memerah, dia secepat kilat bangun saat menyadari semalaman Mark tidur di sampingnya, belum lagi lengan Mark yang ia jadikannya bantal pribadi. " ackkkkkkk" pekik Jaemin gerakan tiba-tibanya membuat kepalanya tambah sakit, rasanya seperti di pukul palu berkali-kali.

Mendengar itu Mark langsung bangun, menatap Jaemin khawatir "kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Jaemin yakin sekarang mukanya sudah semerah kepiting rebus, belum jantungnya seperti mau lompat _. 'Uh, tidak punya harga diri sekali aku, bagaimana bisa bertahun-tahun ditinggal tapi sampai sekarang aku masih menyukainya'_ pikirnya.

Tangan kiri mark mengibas-ibas di depan wajah Jaemin, menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa" jawab Jaemin cepat " kepalaku hanya sedikit sakit. Tapi kenapa kamu disini?"

"Ah... tadi malam kamu menangis sampai tertidur dipelukanku, dan waktu aku menidurkanmu, kamu memeluku erat sekali" jawab Mark penuh kecanggungan.

Malu mendengar penjelasan Mark, ia menggerakan tangannya dan tidak sengaja mengenai lengan kanan Mark yang kesemutan.

"Accckkkkkk"

"AHHHH maaf-maaf" tangan Jaemin mau memegang lengan Mark namun tidak jadi takut kesemutanya makin terasa " mandi saja, mandi air dingin, katanya bisa cepat menghilangkan kesemutan"

Saat pria berambut kuning itu berteriak di kamar mandi, Jaemin berpikir ulang apakah trik yang diberitahu ibunya itu hanya bohong belaka.

* * *

Hari ke dua di bangkok, Ten mengajak mereka ke Kuil Wat Saket "di sebelah ini adalah bukit buatan yang disebut The Golden Mount, pernah jadi titik tertinggi di bangkok sampai tahun 1960. Ada 320 anak tangga untuk mencapai puncak bukit, dan kalau kalian menghitung saat naik dan turun tangga jumlahnya sama, maka permohonan kalian akan terkabul"

Selesai Ten memberi penjelasan Jaehyun dan Taeyong langsung berlari mendekati anak tangga, memejamkan matanya sebentar dan mulai menaiki anak tangga. Ten mempersilahkan Jaemin dan Mark untuk berjalan duluan " Saya akan menunggu di bawah" ujarnya.

Mengucapkan permohonan dalam hati, keduanya mulai menyusuri tangga- menghitungnya dengan serius. Terdengar lantunan doa dari biksu yang dikeluarkan melalui pengeras suara, Mark dan Jaemin berhenti sebentar di sebuah ruangan yang berfungsi sebagai altar tempat berdoa orang budha dan melihat-lihat sebentar ke kedai kecil yang menjual pernak-pernik serta minuman, makanan kecil. Tidak lama beristirahat mereka kembali menapaki tangga-tangga kecil menuju puncak Golden Mount. Dari atas mereka bisa melihat sekeliling kota bangkok termasuk king rama bridge yang melintas di atas Chao Praya.

Jaemin berdiri mendekat stupa emas yang jadi ciri khas tempat itu " kesini, kita selfie disini" dia mengamit lengan Mark dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, dua tiga jepretan dengan pose yang berbeda.

Tak lama mereka ada di atas, tempatnya cukup padat karena masa liburan. Maka dari itu mereka kembali ke bawah setelah mengambil beberapa foto dengan latar pemandangan kota bangkok.

"Uh... rasanya tadi sudah benar, kenapa beda ya?" gumam Jaemin setelah menuruni anak tangga terakhir.

"Ada yang kelewat mungkin" ujar Mark sekenanya. "Yang aku hitung sama-sama saja"

"Heeeee?!" seru Jaemin menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ah sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan, itu kan Cuma tahayul" hibur Mark "Keinginan itu tidak akan terkabul kalau tidak ada usahanya. Yang penting usaha keras" lanjutnya mengingat dirinya pun sejak dahulu tidak begitu percaya dengan hal-hal seperti tadi.

"Tapi kan siapa tau keinginanku terkabul..." Jaemin masih merajuk namun tiba tiba berhenti "eh, tapi tadi memangnya permohonanmu apa?" tanya Jaemin penasaran.

"Tidak begitu penting?" Mark berusaha mengelak.

"iya, tidak penting itu apa?" desak Jaemin.

Didesak seperti itu Mark menahan senyum dengan muka dan telinga yang memerah tidak menjawab dan terus berjalan menuju tempat Ten menunggu mereka. Panggilan Jaemin tidak dihiraukannya. Bagaimana bisa dia menceritakan permohonan yang berhubungan dengan sahabatnya itu.

 _Cause your're my miracle_

 _Do you know? I can't show you how much i love you_

 _And i'm always sorry for that_

 _I promise i will be with you forever, together_

 _TVXQ – You're My Miracle_

* * *

Waktu sudah pukul empat sore waktu keluar dari Grand palace, tempat wisata utama di Bangkok. Saat itu matahari masih terik bersinar, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dengan berjalan kaki selama 15 menit ke Khaosan Road.

Tepat di ujung jalan persimpangan antara Khaosan dan Chakrapong road mereka mulai berpencar mencari oleh-oleh untuk di bawa pulang juga mencicipi makanan kaki lima thailand.

" Yah, bukannya Jisung paling suka manggis?" tanya Jaemin saat mereka melewati sejumlah pedagang manggis.

"Ah.. Di korea juga ada, aku akan belikan yang lain saja" jawab Mark. " bagaimana kalau kita makan itu?" Mark menunjuk kios padthai di sebelah kanan mereka.

"ok tapi kamu yang bayar?" goda Jaemin.

Mark mengangguk.

Mereka menikmati padthai dan sticky rice dalam diam yang nyaman sambil mengamati keramaian Khaosan Road yang penuh dengan turis – backpacker berlalu lalang dan pemilik toko yang berteriak keras menjajakan dagangannya. Sungguh gaduh dan semrawut, tapi bukankah itu pesonanya. Kadang kita bisa menemukan kenyamanan di keramaian, atau kenyamanan itu ada karena orang yang ada di sisinya saat ini. "Terima kasih" celetuk Mark. _Terimakasih sudah memaafkanku semudah itu._

"huh?" Jaemin memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

Mark menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Habis ini kita harus ke sebrang itu" Mark menunjuk kios Thai Massage and Spa.

* * *

"Hei... menurutmu besok apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Jaemin. "kita Cuma punya waktu setengah hari sebelum kembali ke seoul"

Sedari sore mereka sudah diantarkan kembali ke hotel untuk bersiap-siap berwisata ke daerah Red distrik yang terkenal di Thailand. Sayangnya keduanya belum cukup umur sehingga hanya Jaehyun dan Taeyong yang pergi. Mereka berdua hanya bisa duduk bersila di ranjang milik Jaemin menghadap jendela besar yang menyuguhkan pemandangan malam kota bangkok.

"Entahlah, Siam square? Aku tadi belum sempat beli oleh-oleh untuk Jisung. Kamu... ada tempat yang ingin kamu datangi?"

Jaemin menggeleng. "aku mungkin akan beli oleh-oleh juga untuk _bomonim_ dan Jeno"

" Jeno? Lee Jeno yang berkaca mata dan suka kesana kemari membawa buku?"

"Hmm. Lee Jeno. Setelah kamu pergi, aku sering jadi lebih sering bermain bersamanya. Tapi kamu pasti kaget kalau lihat dia sekarang, dia itu idola sekolah. Bukan Cuma pintar tapi jago olah raga, dan main violin pula. Berubah 180 derajat" tutur Jaemin membanggakan temannya itu. "ini lihat" memperlihatkan foto yang ada di gallery ponselnya. Mereka berdua mengenakan seragam olahraga sekolah menggenggam raket bulu tangkis dan tersenyum lebar ke kamera.

Ada perasaan tidak enak yang menyelinap di hati Mark saat melihat kedekatan Jaemin dan Jeno di foto itu. Ia berusaha mengusirnya. Apa yang dia harapkan kalau dia sendiri yang meninggalkan Jaemin selama empat tahun. "Kau sendiri bagaimana?"tanya Mark.

"Aku?... aku apa ya? Rasanya tidak ada yang berubah. Menurutmu apa aku ada yang berubah?" Jaemin memandang Mark dengan matanya yang berbinar.

 _Other than more handsome and cute?_

"Eh" Jaemin membelalakan matanya.

Dan Mark menyadari kalau dia tidak sengaja mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya. "Aku... _well_ yah itu... um..."

"Sampai kapan akan ada di seoul?" tanya Jaemin menyelamatkan mereka dari suasana canggung.

"Tidak tau, selamanya mungkin. Appa sudah tidak pernah mengganggu kami lagi, jadi eomma ingin kembali tinggal di korea. Kamu tau sendiri eommaku sangat mencintai Korea"

"Bagaimana denganmu apa tidak berat meninggalkan kanada?"

"Tidak juga. Entahlah, mungkin karena tidak sampai empat tahun aku ada di sana dan sehari-hari aku habiskan dengan sekolah, mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakulikuler atau bermain dengan Jisung. tidak ada yang benar-benar berkesan" senyum sinis menghiasi bibir Mark saat dia bercerita, menyadari selama ini di kanada tidak pernah sekalipun terlintas di pikirannya untuk menetap disana. Hati kecilnya masih menanti kesempatan untuk kembali ke Seoul. Kembali ke kehidupannya yang dulu. kembali ke sahabatnya. Ke Jaemin.

"You know what? I really really miss you" ujar Mark lirih seraya menatap Jaemin yang juga sedang menatapnya.

 _You are like a light after the rain has passed_

 _Cause you are the light that fell on me_

 _You are like a beautiful dream_

 _With seven rays, the whole world is dyed even more beautifully_

 _Yeah U R_

 _Taeyeon - U R_

Mulanya selalu dari tatapan, wajah keduanya semakin mendekat. Dengan lembut bibir Mark menyentuh bibir Jaemin, perlahan memperdalam ciumannya sesekali melepaskannya untuk mengambil nafas. Lengan mark mulai merayap ke pinggang Jaemin –merapatkan tubuh mereka. Erangan Jaemin mengagetkan keduanya, mereka melepaskan diri namun tidak menjauh. Wajah keduanya memerah tersipu malu menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi.

 _Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali_ Pikir Mark. "Aku... Aku menyukaimu. Aku tidak ingin kita kembali seperti dulu, aku ingin kamu jadi milikku, mungkin tidak sekarang tapi mulai saat ini aku akan membuktikan kalau aku layak bersamamu, lebih dari si jeno jeno itu" kalimat terakhir Mark hanya berupa bisikan namun Jaemin masih bisa mendengarnya dan membuatnya terbahak-bahak.

"Apa hubungannya dengan Jeno"Jaemin menggeleng-gelengkan kepala di sela tawanya.

Gelak tawa berubah menjadi sepi saat Jaemin menatap Mark seraya tersenyum lebar.

 _You can lean on me, it must of been hard for you, you waited so long_

 _Took too long to come back to you_

 _My heart knows you first and tells me_

 _I was waiting for you,_

 _It was love from long before_

 _I will scream to the world that I love you_

 _I will protect you from now on_

 _Even if my body changes,My heart is still here_

 _My heart knows you first_

 _In the end i hope it will be you_

 _The person that will be with me_

 _4Men - Reason_


End file.
